


philia

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, You Are Friends, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: bokuto koutarou proves that hugs can cure (mostly) anything.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	philia

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞 - let’s see how long i can commit to a new series before i drop it completely again <3 philia means brotherly/friendship/affectionate love. this is meant as a comfort fic!
> 
> 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 - @hajimine
> 
> 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 - hugging, mentions of crying

“eh? why are you crying?”

bokuto sounds shocked (and rightfully so) when he finds you sniffling on the train platform. passersby give you pitiful looks as they briskly walk away.

you’re quick to wipe your falling tears away as bokuto literally barrels towards you. you can tell he’s freaking out — he’s looking around in a panic to see if anyone else can offer help, and his hands awkwardly hover around you. 

“are you okay? are you in pain? can you talk? wait, hold on, you should probably sit down. come on, i’ll find somewhere quieter,” bokuto rambles on. you let him take your arm as he pulls you away from the bustling platforms.

eventually, bokuto finds a bench by a secluded corner of the train station. it seems to be a smoking corner with a couple of vending machines nearby, but no one’s around. he sits you down on the bench and plops right next to you.

you’re still sniffling and wiping away snot with the back of your hand, but you’re much calmer than before. it’s cold, despite spring’s arrival. you pull your coat even tighter over yourself.

turning to look over at bokuto, you find that he’s staring off into space and you wonder why he’s here at the train station. was he planning to go somewhere? his breath comes out in white puffs and the tip of his nose is coloured red. 

“woah! look at all that snot! c’mon, take my handkerchief,” he gasps when he looks over at you.

“you carry a handkerchief?” your voice is hoarse, but you take the flower patterned cloth and gingerly wipe at your nose with it. 

“yeah, always do! my sisters say that i should. guess it turned out handy today, huh?” bokuto grins. “i was going to go look at the new volleyball court shoes being released today. lucky! i wouldn't have met you if it wasn’t for that.”

you smile back faintly. 

a train pulls into the station. you hear an announcement heralding it’s arrival, followed by the quiet rush of air as the doors open. 

“why were you crying?” bokuto asks.

you swallow, looking down at the now damp and crumpled handkerchief in your hands. a lump forms in your throat. as much as you wish you can tell bokuto what has happened, something’s clinging onto your back and preventing you from taking that step forward. 

another announcement warns passengers not to board anymore. the doors slide shut with a hiss, and the train pulls away.

all of a sudden, bokuto leaps to his feet with his arms stretched open. there’s a serious look on his face. 

“okay! that’s enough!” he declares. 

you blink owlishly at him.

“it’s time for a hug. hugs cure everything, you know. well, most things. especially things that are hard to say.” bokuto pulls you off of your seat and wraps his arms tightly around you.

you stiffen in response. but he’s warm and soft, smelling faintly of detergent. the puffer down jacket that he’s wearing feels like a pillow — you can’t help but relax into his embrace as bokuto’s arms squeeze you tight. you turn your cheek and lean it against his shoulder, smiling. you hug him back in return.

the both of you stay like that for a while. it’s as if bokuto was right all along: that hugs really do cure most things. your chest feels lighter, your shoulders are less tense, and you think you might start crying again for another reason altogether.

“i’ll wash and return the handkerchief to you on monday. sorry that i made you late for the shoe release,” you mumble.

bokuto shifts his weight from foot to foot, humming. “it’s alright! bumping into my bestie is even more awesome than getting a new pair of shoes. anyways, you should have called me! i was so shocked to see that you were crying out there like that,” he finally pulls away with a pout on his face.

you laugh quietly. 

“let’s go find akaashi. i bet he’s at his favourite cafe studying or something,” bokuto suggests. 

“that sounds good. maybe he’ll even let us look at his notes,” you reply, shoving the handkerchief into your pocket.

you find your way back to the train platform and chatter away. an announcement is made as the next train arrives, and the doors open with that familiar hiss. 

the both of you step into the carriage together.


End file.
